


Ese día

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El comandante le pareció una persona de confianza, así que ella podía dejar en sus manos a Eren. Tal vez existirían momentos en los que ella dudara de los medios para lograr vencer, pero una cosa estaba clara en su mente. Podía confiar en Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese día

**Author's Note:**

> Por las Murallas, esta pareja me ha estado rondando la mente por días, así que debía escribir sobre ellos ya. Y me gusta el resultado, tal vez sea algo crack, ni siquiero recuerdo si han cruzado palabras en el manga, pero que importa, me gustan ellos dos. Ah, creo que será mi OTP hetero oficial (claro, después del Erwin/Hanji). Espero les guste porque ha sido todo un récord para mí escribir poquito más de mil palabras en poco tiempo.

Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza necesaria para recordar los momentos de esa fatídica expedición. Ella sabía que no fue un fracaso, pero murieron tantas personas que Mikasa no se atrevía a llamarla un éxito. Apretó un poco la tela de su pantalón con fuerza, a ella no le correspondía darla una calificación a la misión. Tras varios suspiros que escaparon de su garganta, cerró la puerta de la habitación donde Eren dormía con más cuidado del que debería.

En la expedición, llena de dolor, sufrimiento y horror, Eren perdió a personas importantes para él. Sus compañeros de la Legión murieron frente a él, y con ellos, murió una parte del alma de su hermano. 

Mikasa Ackerman sólo recordaba dos veces en las que Eren Yeager derramó lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro con lentitud. La primera, cuando su madre fue devorada por un titán. Fueron pocas, la verdad, Eren estaba en shock, al igual que ella. Mikasa sintió un horroroso déja vù; ya había perdido a una mamá, y hacerlo de nuevo fue realmente doloroso. 

Las palabras de Carla hicieron eco en su mente mientras miraba como los ojos verdes de Eren perdían el brillo bajo el ardiente sol de verano: “Cuida de él, Mikasa”. La niña asintió a la promesa silenciosamente. Ahora Eren era lo más sagrado en su vida y lo protegería de cualquier mal.

La segunda vez fue casi inmediata a la primera. Los tres estaban en el barco y miró como Armin hablaba muy bajo, sólo para que el niño de cabellos castaños lo escuchara. En eso, Eren se levantó irradiando ira, sufrimiento y determinación, cosas que Mikasa jamás había visto. Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir de esos ojos esmeralda mientras juraba acabar con todos los titanes. Mikasa, al oírlo, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Otra promesa que grabó con fuego en su piel, ayudaría a Eren a hacerlo. 

Y ahora, ésa era la tercera vez. Mikasa haría todo lo posible por evitar que llegará una cuarta.

Se recargó en la pared, su rostro mostraba cansansio, ya que no había dormido desde que llegaron. Todas sus energías las utilizó para velar el sueño de Eren. Ella acariciaba su rostro cuando las pesadillas atormentaban el sueño del chico. Por un lado, sufría por no poder hacer más por él. Ella daría la vida para que Eren parara de sufrir; y por el otro disfrutaba esa sensación de calidez en su piel. No había palabras como “a nadie le importa lo que quieras, Mikasa”, o “tú no eres mi hermana ni mi madre”; y por un momento se sintió aliviada cuando pudo cruzar esa barrera de «somos hermanos» sin reclamos. 

Ah, se sentía tan culpable por pensar así.

Suspiró, que no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia que estaba frente a ella hasta que abrió los ojos. Ojos azules como el cielo de primavera de su ciudad natal, rubios cabellos hechos de los mismos rayos del sol y una pequeña sonrisa que hizo ver a aquel ser tan alto una persona confiable.

Mikasa se irguió completamente, hizo el saludo del ejército pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan cansada que las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca.

Él la miró fijamente, ella no supo que esperaba el militar. Fueron unos segundos, pero los sintió como una eternidad.

―Descanse, señorita ―Mikasa se sorprendió un poco ante tal término, pensó que usaría la palabra “soldado”, pero eso era totalmente nuevo. No le molestó―. Ackerman, Mikasa, ¿cierto?

Tal tranquilidad en el hombre abrumó a la de cabellos negros. Simplemente ella no podía creer que después de todo aquello, él se mantuviera tan sereno, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Hasta ella, que creyó firmemente que nada le afectaría, estaba devastada por todo, por Eren completamente. Por algo el hombre fue nombrado Comandante. Mikasa lo admiró un poco.

―Sí, señor.

―Dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra Eren?

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué cómo se encontraba Eren? Bueno, él estaba literalmente destrozado. Nadie tenía alguna idea sobre qué se encontraba pensando él. Se sentía culpable, triste, impotente, así como todos ellos. Pero al parecer, a alguien le había parecido buena idea poner todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Ahora, Eren era capaz de sentir el dolor de cada uno de ellos multiplicado por cien. Así que no, nadie tenía derecho de preguntar el estado de Eren así, tan a la ligera.

―Discúlpeme, no debí preguntar tan a la ligera ―el hombre se acomodó unos cabellos rebeldes que bajaban por su frente, Mikasa lo miró sin parpadear; tal vez el hombre había adivinado sus pensamientos―. Pero realmente me importa la salud y bienestar de Eren, después de todo, la humanidad cuenta con él.

―Eren ―Mikasa desvió la mirada para evitar el brillo azulado de esos ojos que la miraban con sumo interés―, él está bien, señor. Aún le falta recuperar energías, pero el logrará sanar todas sus heridas.

―Por supuesto, Eren Yeager era un chico extremadamente valiente, que no se da por vencido fácilmente. Ojalá y todos fuesen como él. El mundo sería un lugar mejor. Pero, por suerte, existe gente con su misma mentalidad, ellos lograrán devolver la libertad que nos fue arrebatada. Si me disculpa, debo visitar a alguien primero, pero dentro de unas horas vendré a ver a Eren. Permiso.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue. Aquel enigmático hombre realmente se había ganado el derecho de preguntar por Eren. No porque fuera el superior de todos en el castillo, sino porque realmente se preocupaba por él. Y por todos. Era difícil de explicar, fue como si el viera primero al humano, al chico que sufría, antes de ver al arma, a la herramienta que podía utilizar para lograr sus propósitos. Mikasa creía fervientemente en Eren, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era la única. Eren y ella estaban rodeados de personas que valían la pena.

El comandante le pareció una persona de confianza, así que ella podía dejar en sus manos a Eren. Tal vez existirían momentos en los que ella dudara de los medios para lograr vencer, pero una cosa estaba clara en su mente.

Podía confiar en Erwin Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los drechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
